


Wolfom (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Venom Au. Benton Fraser as Eddie Brock and Dief as the symbiote





	Wolfom (Fanart)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/2FFDCD9F-0956-43C3-B548-674A27B61C8A_zpsaas8okxs.png.html)


End file.
